<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come all you restless by Flamingbluepanda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381926">Come all you restless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingbluepanda/pseuds/Flamingbluepanda'>Flamingbluepanda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Interludes from a Happier Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Fluff, Lack of Sleep, M/M, Minor tiny bit of angst, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Morning Cuddles are the Shit okay, and a TEENY TINY amount of implied child abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingbluepanda/pseuds/Flamingbluepanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Jack and Ianto were forcibly dragged from their bed, and the one time they slept in</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Interludes from a Happier Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come all you restless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This started because Lauren on the TW discord made some AMAZING of a scene from When Harry Met Sally but Janto. Everyone should <a></a><a href="https://garknessandbones.tumblr.com/post/628222927814459392/that-one-scene-from-when-harry-met-sally-but-if-it">go look at it</a>, it's beautiful.</p><p>The title of this one is from "Vagabonds" by Stuart Towend. Huge thanks to Nik for giving this fic a beta and putting up with my commas!</p><p>Dedicated to Lauren!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>0100</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ianto had very valid reasons for hating the bunker beneath Jack’s office. </p><p>For one thing, it was cold. And damp. And the bed was a hard, military-style cot that was much more suited to quick power naps and drunken blackouts than actual, restful sleep. The bunker (in Ianto’s mind at least) also represented Jack’s low points; Jack’s belief that he didn’t deserve comfort or company was never more prevalent than it was down here, in this cold, dark, spartan room that Jack forced himself into. </p><p>Ianto had his own bed, in his own flat. It was a nice bed, king-sized with silk sheets. He grew up in a tiny little bed in a tiny little room, and he’d vowed to never sleep anywhere he couldn’t stretch out ever again. </p><p>Really, the things he did for love.</p><p>But the worst part, Ianto decided as the Rift alarm dragged him out of sleep, was absolutely the lack of work/home separation in the bunker. After tonight’s date - a romantic one, where they’d had a bit too much wine and were a little too tired to drive - they’d crashed down here only two hours ago.</p><p>He knew Torchwood agents were never really off-duty in Cardiff, but as he looked at the blinking number one on the alarm clock next to the bed, he felt a momentary longing for London and Yvonne’s carefully maintained time clocks, with HR coming to yell at you when you took too much overtime.</p><p>Grumbling, he flopped his head back on the pillow and shook his boyfriend’s bare shoulder. “Get up; the city needs you.”</p><p>“New rule,” Jack muttered, and really, it was unfair how adorable his voice sounded when heavy with sleep. “Before three am, your captain.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah? Then I order you to put some pants on and go check the Rift alarm.” Ianto yawned, burying his nose in his pillow again. Jack nudged his leg with his foot, and Ianto nudged him back. The alarm kept blaring on and on.</p><p>Eventually, Ianto’s sleep-addled brain reminded him that Jack could, would, and probably had slept through a literal war, so Jack was going to fall back asleep and the Rift alarm would keep on screaming until Ianto checked on it. </p><p>“How on Earth were you ever a father?” Ianto groaned, rolling out of bed and throwing on the first pair of boxers he came across. Jack hummed and snuggled into the warm spot Ianto left behind. “Very carefully.”</p><p>Ianto gave him two fingers, and Jack blew him a kiss as he climbed the ladder and went to go see what was happening. He silenced the alarm and shouted at Myfanwy to shut it when she kept squawking in response. Rude perhaps, but he’d apologize to her in the morning. </p><p>He examined the computer and sighed, finding that the signal appeared to be something serious. He went into the kitchen, starting the coffee maker and grabbing the single cast iron skillet that lived on the stove before going back over to the manhole cover. He glared down the ladder at Jack, who was already asleep, and felt exactly zero remorse as he started banging the skillet against the ladder. </p><p>“Come on, Harkness, up up up!” he shouted, and Jack jumped about a foot in the air before glaring up at him. Ianto stopped his banging and gave him an exhausted, lopsided smile. “Sorry, but this actually will require more help.”</p><p>“You’re worse than a drill sergeant, you know that?” But Jack was climbing out of bed and finding clothes. “Should I bring you up a suit or are you going like that?”</p><p>“I’ll grab one from my locker after I take a minute shower.” Ianto yawned and set the pan on the desk. “Coffee in five!”</p><p>At least the others would have to share in their exhausted misery. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>0200</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jack had… somewhat of a Pavlovian response to TARDIS noise. </p><p>He knew this; he knew that it was an issue he should probably resolve, since it was two in the <em> fucking </em>morning and he sat up so fast that Ianto was glaring at him.</p><p>“Sorry,” Jack said sheepishly. “Go back to sleep.”</p><p>“What’s-” Ianto yawned and swiped at his eye. “What’s wrong? Did you hear something?”</p><p>Jack debated lying for a moment; Ianto had lost a lot of blood earlier today after an alien parasite had made him start bleeding from his ears. It had been a significantly bad day, and Ianto needed sleep.</p><p>But he’d promised to never lie to Ianto again, not about this. He sighed. “I thought I heard the TARDIS.”</p><p>Ianto groaned and rubbed his temples, but instead of laying back down, he clambered shakily to his feet and went to the closet. “C’mon, let's go see what he wants.”</p><p>Jack clambered out of bed, shivering; Ianto’s heating system was set to automatically shut itself off at night to conserve energy. Jack often joked that it was fine; they generated plenty of heat on their own. These comments usually led to Ianto smacking him with a pillow.</p><p>Ianto tugged on some sweatpants and wool socks over the boxers he’d been wearing while Jack just wrapped himself in the robe Ianto had bought him for around the house. He wasn’t going with the Doctor. Not tonight. Not unless the world was actually about to explode. Not after he’d held Ianto’s convulsing body to his chest eight hours ago and thought he would actually die.</p><p>The TARDIS was gone when they got to the living room, but there was a package left on the coffee table. </p><p>Ianto scooped up the note and frowned, reading aloud, “A show of good faith. I trust that your Torchwood is different.”</p><p>Part of Jack wanted to be touched, but most of him was exasperated. “Save a man’s life, and he can’t even admit I might not be a horrible person.”</p><p>“Info on the alien bugs we’ve been working on,” Ianto said, examining the package. “And a… whatever this is.”</p><p>“Singularity scalpel,” Jack said, looking it over. “Broken though. We’ll have to give it to Tosh and Owen.”</p><p>Ianto sighed. “We should go in and catalogue this stuff, huh?”</p><p>“It can wait till morning,” Jack said, kissing his head. </p><p>Ianto gave him a bleary smile. “You’ll never get back to sleep after this. I’ll start the coffee.” </p><p>“You need to rest,” Jack protested as he followed Ianto into the kitchen. “C’mon, Ianto. I’ll be quiet if you just go back to-”</p><p>“I don’t want to sleep,” Ianto insisted as he turned on the percolator. “I want to archive and make sure you don’t blow up my flat messing with that thing.”</p><p>Jack stared at him for a long moment, then crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the counter. “And… make sure I don’t freak out about today?”</p><p>“That obvious?”</p><p>“That obvious that I’m going to freak out?” Jack countered, and Ianto crossed the kitchen to set two mugs of coffee on the counter next to him, then wrapped his arms loosely around Jack’s neck. </p><p>“Yeah, it 100% is.”</p><p>Jack smiled, then kissed him softly. “You still don’t need to keep an eye on me.”</p><p>“Too bad, I am. I always will. Now shut up and drink your coffee.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>0300</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They’re back in the stupid fucking bunker again. Ianto can’t even be too pissed about it this time, because they’re trying to be there for <em> Owen, </em> dammit. Owen <em> fucking </em>Harper who went and got himself shot.</p><p>Owen, who Ianto spent all of an hour grieving for before Jack zombified him. </p><p>Between that, the panic of Impending Death, his anger at Jack for doing something so stupid - well, Ianto had been through the emotional ringer. If he wasn’t so goddamn cold down here, he would kick Jack out to sleep on the couch.</p><p>Unfortunately, they didn’t even get to actually fall asleep that night, because despite it being the middle of the goddamn night, Owen decided to fucking <em> break something upstairs.  </em></p><p>Ianto grumbled, and Jack glared at the ceiling. “Just-“</p><p>Something <em> else </em>broke, and Ianto swore he was going to kill him. </p><p>“Ianto, calm down-“</p><p>Another bang, followed by a <em> shit, sorry!  </em></p><p>“I swear to <em> God!” </em>Ianto shouted, jumping out of bed and scrambling up the ladder in his boxers to take out his frustration on either Owen or some innocent and breakable object. Jack rushed out after him, and that was the last they saw of their bed that night. </p><p>Ianto <em> did </em> get to work off his frustration on some Weevils, who were angry about Jack raiding their nest, but that’s another story. </p><p>“Next time,” Jack promised as Ianto chugged his coffee. “We’ll get a hotel.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> 0400 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>True to Jack’s word, they <em> did </em>get a hotel soon. A fancy date and a romantic night in a king-sized bed. Extra lube, lots of champagne...it was going to be great. Gwen was fresh off her honeymoon, so she was taking the Hub. Jack and Ianto were off-duty, and all they needed to make it perfect was a full night of sleep.</p><p>Of course, <em> of course, </em>things weren’t that simple. </p><p>The shaking woke Jack from his sleep, and his heart jumped into his throat when he saw Ianto trembling, clenching his jaw to hold back his whimpers even while he slept. </p><p>“Oh Ianto.” Jack rolled over to touch his cheek, “Ianto, wake up. It’s just a dream, come on.” Ianto let out a shaky, sobbing gasp as his eyes blinked open, and Jack thumbed away a stray tear, smiling. “There’s my Ianto.”</p><p>“Oh <em> fuck.” </em> Ianto pressed his face into his pillow, shoulders hitching as he sobbed. “Fuck, <em> fuck.” </em></p><p>“The Night Travelers?” Jack guessed. He’d been so careful all night, avoiding the <em> real </em>reason he’d wanted to whisk Ianto away. To his surprise, Ianto shook his head. </p><p>“My dad,” he whispered. “I can feel my back burning. I haven’t felt that in a long time.” </p><p>Jack felt a great swell of anger and clenched a fist before forcing himself to relax and run a hand down Ianto’s shuddering spine. “He’s dead, Ianto. Buried and gone, and he can’t <em> hurt you </em>anymore.”</p><p>“I know,” Ianto whispered, turning his head to look back at Jack. “I know, <em> fuck </em> ; I’m <em> so </em>sorry.”</p><p>“Hey.” Jack scooted closer, dragging Ianto onto his chest so Ianto’s face was pressed into his shoulder where Jack could keep him safe from the world. “You have <em> nothing </em>to apologize for.”</p><p>“I ruined it,” Ianto sobbed. “I ruined...tonight was so beautiful, and I-“</p><p>Jack kissed his head, holding him close. “Never <em> ever </em>apologize for this, Ianto. Never apologize for needing me.” </p><p>
  <em> “Jack-“ </em>
</p><p>“No.” Jack kissed his head. “No. You don’t get to insult the person I love most. You have nightmares, so do I. Don’t apologize.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Ianto croaked, not moving from where he was pressed against Jack. “... can we turn on a film?”</p><p>Jack kissed his head again, already reaching for the remote. “Anything you want, Ianto. I’d give you the moon and all its stars.”</p><p>“I’ll settle for Casablanca.”</p><p>“Good, because the moon is sorta owned by the Galanqui.”</p><p>Ianto laughed, and yeah, the night wasn’t ruined at all.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> 0500 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ianto woke up overheated. </p><p>It was a pleasant change of pace, considering most mornings he woke up too cold. But this morning, Jack was snoring away, and the heavy quilt was tangled around Ianto’s legs and Ianto had dreamed…</p><p>Had dreamed…</p><p>God, he hadn’t had a dream like that in a few years. Jack was often the subject of his dreams, but not in a way that left him in such a… state.</p><p>He glanced at the grey dawn peeking in through the curtains and sighed. No point in going back to sleep now. He didn’t even think he could, what with his… </p><p>He looked at Jack, still sleeping. He didn’t have the heart to wake him; Jack needed his rest. </p><p>Chewing his lip, Ianto figured he could just escape into the living room and deal with it. Then he could hop in the shower and <em> still </em>have time to cuddle with Jack a little before he got into bed. </p><p>He tried to extract himself from the blankets, then winced as he… </p><p>“Ianto?” Jack asked blearily, and Ianto winced. </p><p>“I’m sorry. Did I-“</p><p>“Are you okay?” </p><p>Ianto flushed, unsure of how to answer. </p><p>“Did you have a bad dream?” </p><p><em> “No.” </em>This, at least Ianto could answer. </p><p>Perhaps he answered too quickly, because Jack gave him a once over, then grinned. “Good dream then?” </p><p>Ianto blushed more. “You should-“</p><p>“Come here?” Jack shifted closer, grabbing Ianto’s hips. “Excellent plan, Mister Jones. Fantastic initiative.”</p><p>Ianto groaned and kissed him, if only to get that smirk off his face. Jack kissed him back, then pulled back to give him a <em> look.</em></p><p>“I <em> do </em> hope you weren’t planning on leaving me here alone, not when you have this <em> lovely </em>surprise for me-“</p><p>“Jack, <em> shut up,” </em>Ianto insisted, dragging him forward for another searing kiss. </p><p>Jack’s laugh was near hysterical. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> Anytime </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jack groaned as he heard his phone buzz on the table next to him. He glanced at Ianto, still dead to the world after almost seventy hours on his feet caring about Jack’s brother and John and Cardiff and-</p><p>Jack grabbed the phone and hit the answer button, hissing, <em> “What?” </em>It occurred to him that he’d never checked the caller ID.</p><p>
  <em> “... Jack?”  </em>
</p><p>Gwen. Great. Jack sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Sorry, sorry, Gwen. I’m just...you woke me up. Are you okay?”</p><p><em> “Yeah!” </em> Gwen reassured him. <em> “Yeah, everything’s fine. I’m just wondering if you guys are on your way in…? It’s almost ten.” </em></p><p>Jack looked back at Ianto, then shook his head. “No. No, we’re not coming in today.”</p><p>
  <em> “Jack, I know you guys are wiped, but I could really-“ </em>
</p><p>“Nope. Ianto’s got enough sick leave saved up to take a month off if he wanted; he’s taking some today.”</p><p>
  <em> “And you?” </em>
</p><p>“I’m the boss. I’m taking a day off.”</p><p>
  <em> “You can’t!”  </em>
</p><p>This time, it was Owen’s voice, and Jack smiled as he heard scuffling for the phone. </p><p><em> “Come </em>on <em> Jack, wake Tea Boy up and get here! Cardiff is still being rebuilt, and Tosh is still recovering and-“ </em></p><p>“And there’s three of you,” Jack said, bemused. “Plus Rhys <em> and </em> Andy <em> and </em> Martha, and you guys can last a day without supervision. Call me if the world’s <em> exploding, </em>bye!”</p><p>
  <em> “Jack bloody Hark-!” </em>
</p><p>And Jack hung up the phone. He held the off button until it went black and reached across Ianto, carefully doing the same with his.</p><p>“We could’ve taken a half-day,” Ianto mumbled without opening his eyes. </p><p>Jack kissed his forehead. “Nah, we’ve earned it. Go back to sleep. The world can wait.”</p><p>“Mmkay,” Ianto slurred, already dropping off again. </p><p>Jack remembered when Gwen first joined, how he jokingly insisted he didn’t sleep. How Ianto had climbed into his bed not a month later.</p><p>Jack snorted. <em> Didn’t sleep. </em>Yeah, right.</p><p>He shifted down on his back. Ianto flopped into his preferred position on his front, Jack’s arm tucked under his body. </p><p>The room was warm, the bed was soft, and Jack Harkness slept. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My tumblr is www.flamingbluepanda.com, make sure you look at Lauren's art! I love you all, bye!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>